Rebound
by Circus freak92
Summary: After Breaking up with his 3 year girlfriend, Greg Meets another girlCalla. When He thinks its just a rebound girlfriend, he gets much more.Some nickgreg but only a little. mostly gregmoc!


It all started with a look, then a smile. A 'come hither' look, and a hint of please be mine tonight. Greg smiled. This girl was digging him and digging him good… WAIT! I shouldn't start there! I should start where it really began:

"Ok! Everyone knows tomorrow is the big CSI dinner Party at the Cameral Hall right?" Gil said aloud to his team and others in the meeting room. A dirty blonde haired man put his hand up.

"Uh Gil! I didn't know!" Greg confessed.

"OH! Well..." Gill rubbed his neck awkwardly. "You do now."

"Wait what? I have nothing to wear…PLUS I have plans to baby-sit for my friend." Greg said in one breath.

"Well we all have to attend so I guess you have to break off your plans." Gil smiled. Greg did too shaking his head he agreed he would try to get out of his plans, even though it was a complete lie.

**…**

In a bed room Greg sat on his bed. He looked at his bedside table to only see a picture of a woman. She had long blonde hair and a white smile. Pale skin and you could see the straps of her tank top. She had an innocent smile on. She was Greg's one and only, I guess was would be correct. She was sweet, and smart. If you first looked at her you would think she would never do anything in her life, but of course you would be wrong. Greg scoffed when thinking about what she told him.

FLASHBACK

"Greg-y Hun'. I'm going to a gym I'll be back in an hour or so." She smiled at him kissing his cheek and walking out the door. He smiled at the door and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and waited. An hour later Amy walked in the door.

"Hey babe" He smiled at her.

"OH! Hey I didn't think you'd still be up."

"Yeah I am. I can't seem to get to sleep." He lied. When really he was just waiting for her to get home.

"Well I'm going to hop in the shower," She told him turning to the bathroom.

'Hey Am' mind if I join you?" He said lifting his eyebrow seductively.

"You know... I would like to just think by myself for a bit. Maybe tomorrow okay?" She left without waiting for his answer. The next morning Greg woke up after Amy and he went to make some breakfast. He sighed night shift really sucked. A knock on the door took him away from his thought of work. He walked to the door and opened it. A big thing of flowers greeted him.

"Uh you Mr. Greg Sanders?" Asked the voice behind the flowers.

"Y-Yeah." He was surprised a bit.

"Oh good. These are for you." He handed him the flowers and walked away. Greg looked at the back of his with a questioning look. Taking the flowers to the kitchen he looked at the card on them.

_Dear Greg, _

_Oh babe I love you more then words can say. I'll always be with you always being true. Be the same and we can love forever. _

_Yours forever, _

_Amy. _

END FALSH BACK

He laughed at him self for believing her. He found her with some guy fucking on their floor. He moved out within the hour. He couldn't help but have that picture on his bedside table. He got up and grabbed it. He put it out side his apartment window and tossed it. He smiled as he heard it smash. He always smiled when he thought of what Nick told him the night after he moved out and broke it off with Amy.

ONE MORE FLASHBACK

Greg sat his lab table looking into space and drawing a figure eight over and over again in the same place. Nick walked in.

"Hey Greg everything alright?" He said and smiled when Greg jumped.

"Huh? Oh yeah everything is fine." Greg looked away.

"No. Nothing is really 'fine', is it Greg?" Nick said knowingly. Greg thought it funny how one person could understand him.

"No... Amy cheated on me with some guy, in our bedroom, on our floor. I moved out that same day and I don't know what to do!" Greg said crying. Nick hugged him, and Greg cried into his shoulder, not knowing what to do he patted his back.

"It'll be ok. You have all your friends here to support you. You have nothing to worry about." Nick said hugging him tighter.

"No, I do! I'm in a six thousand dollar debt, because I was going to ask her to marry me after three years." He said between sobs. "And now the only girl I ever loved... no wait, will every love has gone off and cheated on me!"

"You bought Amy a six thousand dollar ring? Man, I wish someone loved me that much." Nick said making Greg laugh a little. "And you know what, you can get a full refund from the people you bought the ring from anyway." Greg pulled away wiping his eyes.

"Thanks Nick. You don't know how much this talk means to me!" He hugged Nick one more time and went back to work.

"OH! And hey..." Nick paused, looking over his shoulder from the doorway, giving a playful smirk to Greg. "You know I'm bi-sexual… so if you every get lonely... Just give me a call." Nick said half jokingly. Greg laughed and played with him.

"No, I think I might just stick with girls for a bit, But I'll defiantly keep it in mind" He smiled.

END FALSH BACK

Now he had to find some sort of tux for tomorrow night. With that in mind he got off his bed and walked to the closet. He must have some sort of fancy dinner party clothes.

TBC… Mary Wishes every one to read and review…. YES I'M SPEAKING IN THIRD PERSON BITCHES! LOL Sorry bored


End file.
